


Shape of you

by Sumthincool



Series: In love with the shape of you [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drug Dealing, F/M, Sex, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumthincool/pseuds/Sumthincool
Summary: (female) Reader x Do. KyungsooYour father marries you off to the leader of the Korean mafia to end a turf war so his business doesn't go under. Things turn out better than you expected.There will be sex and violence in later chapters.





	1. Day One; Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Why did no one point out the spelling mistake in my summery? T^T

You stand in the dressing room looking at yourself. How could your parents think this was okay? First of all you looked ridiculous. Your aunt, who was by no means a hair dresser, had done your hair up in a way that made you look cute rather than beautiful. It was braided over your head to sort of make it look like a crown and she had places little flowers in it. This dress, which was a yellowed white instead of the soft blue you wanted, puffed up too much at the hips, the neck line wasn't very flattering, and the train was too long. Oh yeah and it was a wedding dress. For your wedding. The one you didn't have a choice about. 

Your parents could have at least let you pick the dress but no. You had no choice on the dress, the location, the food, flowers, or the most important part, your husband to be. No, you were to be married off to save your fathers business. You would have protested by giving up eating or maybe by running away, but your father was a scary man with a short temper and was quick to strike someone that disobeyed him, so you shut your mouth and went along with it. At least while your father was in control of you. 

Your mother knocked on the door before walking in. She ooed and awed and got teary eyed as she lead you to the wedding hall. You felt your heart fall into your stomach the second you walked through those old wooden doors, your father took your arm and led you down the isle. Your eyes found the groom and you almost sighed in relief that your husband to be was around your age and not your fathers age. 

The rest of the wedding hazed together, there was the vows, the cake, the dance, some drinks and suddenly you found yourself in the back of a black car sitting next to your husband. You didn't even know how you should be addressing this man. D.O.? Kyungsoo? Husband? You picked at the hem of the white gloves covering your hands. You were so nervous sitting there next to him that when the car hit a bump and his knee touched yours you nearly jumped out of your skin.

You hear him chuckle and you look up to see him watching you with a half smile playing with his lips. You feel heat rise into your cheeks and quickly look back down at your hands. He shifts in the seat next to you and places his hand on top of one of yours. "Don't worry we are almost home" He says, squeezing your hand softly. 

Home.

His home, where you would be forced to stay. 

The car went over another bump and his fingers grazed the top of your thigh. You froze, heart stopping for a moment. This wasn't just your wedding night, you realize, heart sinking. It was also his wedding night. 

"We're here" he said, his hand lifting off of yours while he got out of the car. Your heart jumped into over drive, pounding so hard against your ribs you were sure he could hear it. "y/n?" He said, bending at the waist to look back inside the car "It's okay, come on" he held his hand out for you.

You took a deep breath and slid yourself over to the door, taking his hand as you got out. The snow had started to fall sometime during your wedding and when you stepped out of the car you found yourself in a scene from a fairy tale. You looked up at the huge house in front of you. This couldn't possibly be where you'd be living, could it? The house was built to look old, or traditional but it was obviously new. The path ahead of you lead to a small set of steps, everything covered in a perfect blanket of snow, not a footprint in sight. He leads you slowly to the door, being careful you don't trip over your dress as you reach the small flight of steps. You almost forgot your worries until he spoke again.

"Careful," He says, grabbing a bit of your dress with his free hand and pulling it up just enough that you wont step on it "If I had known it was going to snow" he mumbles something and tightens his grip on your hand as your heels slid on the icy step. "Can I just..." 

He moves down a step, letting go of your hand and placing his arm around the back of your shoulders. He bends his knees slightly and touches the back of your knee before you realize he's about to pick you up.

"Wait, no!" you say, placing a hand on his chest to push him away.

He looks up at you with wide eyes "It's okay, I just don't want you to fall"

You shake your head violently, you don't want to give him the chance to get that close just in case you can't get away once the two of you are inside.

He frowns at you "okay..." he puts his hand on your back and leads you up the rest of the stairs.

The door opened just as the two of you reached the top step, and a guy who only looked a few years older than Kyungsoo stepped out carrying a very large gun. You didn't know anything about guns but if you had to guess, you'd say this one looked like it would be used in the military. The older guy nodded his head at Kyungsoo and scanned the yard behind you.

You look up at Kyungsoo with wide eyes as if to ask why is there a man with a big ass gun in front of us.

He smiles at you "Its okay, that Xiumin, he's in charge of keeping the house safe." he says as he leads you past the other man and into the house.

"What?" you ask, stopping in your tracks.

"Well when you're in this line of work you can never be too safe" He says, turning to face you, his hand sliding into his pocket.

"What line of work?" you ask, looking at the door closing behind you.

Kyungsoo was quiet and when you looked back at him he almost looked sad.  
"They didn't tell you?" He asked.

You shook your head "They have hardly told me anything. I was told you were important for my fathers business, this marriage was keeping it from going under. I didn't even know your name till last week"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "I was wondering why this evening was going so well" he sighed again and took your hand, leading you through the house. Despite the outside of the building looking old, the inside was quite new looking solid walls painted a clean white, heavy wooden doors, cameras in every corner. "okay this is going to sound allot worse than it is so please don't be afraid, I promise you're safe here." he pulls you to a stop in front of one of the doors. "I run the Korean mafia."

You suck in air and step back, colliding with the door behind you. The blood drained from your face. How could he? Your own father sold you to the leader of the mafia. Why? What could have possessed him to do such a thing? Or did he truly not care about you?

Kyungsoo, your husband, the leader of the Korean mafia, looked at you with a pained expression "please don't..." 

He reached a hand towards you and you flinch away from his touch. "Don't touch me!" 

He nods "okay, okay, easy. I'm just going to open the door" he watched your face as his hand slowly reached down to the door knob. 

Because you were pressed back against the door trying to get away from the man in front of you, when the door unlatched you nearly fell backwards into the room. Thankfully you managed to just stumble backwards momentarily before regaining your balance. You felt your heart drop into your stomach for the second time today as you see Kyungsoo follow you into the room. 

"What are you doing?" you ask, taking several steps back.

Kyungsoo looks at you for a moment but doesn't respond. He walks forward, causing you to retreat back again, and stops in front of the dresser. He opens it and pulls out some pajamas, placing them on top of the dresser. "Change into this for tonight, you can go shopping tomorrow." 

You look from the pajamas on the dresser to him. "I'm not changing with you in the room"

He sighs and walks out, pulling the door shut behind him.

You quickly change into the pajamas then look around the room for a way out or something you can use as a weapon. Nothing. You'll have to get creative. 

There is a knock on the door and you rush over, turning the lock. The door knob wiggles but the door remains shut. You let out a breath you didn't realize you had been holding and continue searching for something you can use as a weapon. 

"y/n unlock the door, let me explain." Kyungsoo says from the other side of the door.

"No, I don't want to hear your excuses" You say picking up a candle stick holder. 

"Please let me in, you're in no danger here"

"Right, I've just been forced to marry a man who makes money by killing others" you climb onto the bed so if he gets in you can leap at him.

"I... I'm sorry they didn't tell you who I was, but if it makes you feel better I only kill those who've betrayed me"

"Oh yeah, I feel much better now" you say, putting as much sarcasm as you can into your words.

You hear a click and suddenly the door opens, your heart races and as soon as he's past the door you lunge at him, candle stick holder over your head ready to strike him with it. To your surprise, he catches your arm before you can strike him and twists your wrist painfully causing you to yelp and drop your weapon. He shoves you backwards so you fall back onto the bed trembling in fear.

"That's no way to treat your husband on your wedding night" He says, pulling his tie off.  
You notice he's no longer wearing the coat of his suit and that his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. If you weren't terrified you'd probably think he was quite handsome. He undoes the top two buttons of his shirt before you realize that he isn't holding you down and frantically scramble to get to the other side of the bed, but he's quicker than you. His hand catches your ankle and he drags you back towards him. You press your other foot against his chest trying to push him away but his hands slide behind both your knees and he pulls your legs so they are on either side of his hips. "Stop" He says

You shake your head, tears are flowing down your cheeks and your body is trembling in fear. "please don't" you say, hardly louder than a whisper. 

"I already told you I'm not going to hurt you." He says softly. "that includes not forcing you into anything you're not okay with, like sex, for example."

"y..." you sniffle "you're not going to do anything?" 

"I'm not a rapist. And, believe it or not, getting married to someone I didn't know wasn't something I planned on doing" he says helping you sit up and handing you a tissue. "please don't be afraid"

You hesitantly take the tissue to wipe your eyes.

"If I could I'd let you spend your nights in a separate room but I have a spy snooping around and there are people who would try to use that against me. So you have to stay with me but I give you my word I wont touch you as a husband unless you ask me to." He explains, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb.

"I'm afraid of you" you whisper, shuffling away from him. 

"I know, but trust me to keep my word and if you are still afraid after tonight I'll spend the rest of our nights in the arm chair" He said pointing to the chair in the corner of the room.

You bite your lip "promise?" 

He draws an x over his chest "cross my heart" 

"...okay" you say.

He smiles before walking into the bathroom his back had been to this entire time. You watch him, realizing now that you probably could have found something better to attack him with earlier if you had known that was there.


	2. Day Two; Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little fluffy. 
> 
> Kyungsoo thinks you are trying to run away from him and gets mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** the money mention is in USD

You wake up from a oddly good night sleep, considering you had to share a bed with a man you only met the day of your wedding. You look over your shoulder and find his side of the bed empty, looking around the room everything seems to be in the same place it was last night. The candlestick holder is still on the floor, your dress is still pilled on the floor, the bathroom door is even still left slightly open. You push yourself up and slip out of the bed, walking around it to get to the bathroom. Rubbing one eye you push the door open. 

"Good morning" Kyungsoo says 

You slap your hands over your eyes, your face turning a deep shade of red "why are you naked?!" 

He chuckles and you can hear him stepping closer "I was about to take a shower. Why? Would you like to join me?" 

You shake your head and turn to leave but he pushes the door closed before you can get out. Using his body to trap you in the corner keeping just enough distance between you that you're not touching. Your back pressed painfully against the wall. 

"You know, you are aloud to look at me, I am you husband after all." He says softly, trying to get you to remove your hands from your face. He frowns, unable to get you to move your hands. "funny that me being naked can make you so uncomfortable..." he pauses for a moment an idea crawling into his mind causing him to smirk "maybe if I weren't the only one naked, you wouldn't be so shy?" 

You feel his hands grab your shirt and start popping the buttons open. He hums deep in his throat as he gets the second button open. Your neck and top portion of your chest is now exposed. You know if he gets one more open you breasts will be as well. His fingers are leaving hot trails down your chest as he makes his way to the next button. 

"Stop!" you say loudly and smack his hands away so you can clutch your shirt shut with both hands 

He smiles at you, softly grabbing your chin with his thumb and index finger. "Ah, there you are" he drops his hand and just stands there scanning your face for a few minutes. "you know, I would have been very surprised if you had said yes to joining me in the shower" 

Your blush deepens and you look away from him. 

"Maybe one day I'll be lucky enough to have you trust me, until then I'll try and remember to lock the bathroom door so I don't make you this uncomfortable again" He says before leaning in to plant a soft kiss on your cheek then opening the door and pushing you out. 

You stand there dumbfounded for a few moments trying to figure out what just happened. You had been certain he was going to break the promise he made last night when backed you into the corner like that, but he hardly touched you. The few times he did touch you he had been very gentle and made no real attempt to do anything sexual. Although the shirt incident was very uncomfortable, he had moved slow enough to give you lots of time to stop him. 

You shake your head to clear your mind and look around for something to wear you manage to find a sweater and a pair of jeans that fit loosely. By the time you change Kyungsoo has finished in the bathroom. You stand up from picking up the candlestick holder right as he walks out. 

He frowns looking at you "Not that again" 

You follow his gaze to your hand "Oh. I was just picking it up" you say placing it on the table next to you. 

"That's a relief" he says, but they way he's putting on his watch as he says it makes you think he wasn't too worried. 

Your eyes scan over him, he's dressed in a three piece suit, not quite as nice as the one he had on last nice but you could tell it must have cost him a decent amount of money. It was deep blue, he had a white shirt on under it and he accessorized in black, black shoes, black belt, black tie, and black watch. His dark hair had been styled just enough to make him look well groomed but not enough to make him look like he was all about his looks. 

His eyes meet yours. "You've been quiet for a while, are you okay?" he asks 

You nod. "Yeah, you... Uh, you look nice" you look away from him as he smiles at you, heat rising into your face again. 

He walks over to you, pulling his wallet out and holding a card out to you "This is my credit card. Don't lose it" he says, pulling away from your hand as you reach for it "Get yourself whatever you want something to wear, computer, phone, doesn't matter." 

You watch him place the card in your hand then look up to him "Why?" 

"Why what?" he asks, sliding his wallet back into his pocket. 

"Why are you letting me buy stuff?" you say staring at his card in your hand. 

"Because you're my wife and since my work is dangerous you should at least have nice things to busy your time with while I'm gone" He says like its an obvious statement. "speaking of..." he looks at his watch, checking the time "I have to go but Xiumin will take you wherever you want to go, you can usually find him by the front door." 

"Oh... Okay" you watch him walk past you to the bedroom door. 

"Don't look at me like that. I have a meeting I cant miss and you're making it hard to leave looking sad like that." he says stopping at the door "Come on, I'll find Xiumin for you before I go so you don't have to be shy" 

You hurry to his side. You may be afraid of being close to him but he was the only person you knew here and the thought of him leaving you was giving you anxiety. "Um.. Do I have a spending limit? I don't want to spend too much and upset you" you ask softly, almost having to jog to keep up with his walk. 

"Sure, keep it under a million**" He says, slowing as he nears the door. 

"What?!" you look up at him in shock. 

He smiles at you "Not so bad being married to me is it?" 

"You're serious?" you grab his arm so he turns to look at you "I can spent up to a million dollars?" 

He shrugs "sure, why not. Just make sure you spend it on stuff you can use to fill out your day or you're going to get restless here really fast." 

You stair at him in disbelief as he locates Xiumin who sets you up with a driver and an armed escort. 

~*~*~ 

Now that you're looking back on the events of the day you maybe shouldn't have done some of the things you did. Like, you shouldn't have gone and bought a phone first. And you shouldn't have let your driver Chanyeol put Kyungsoo in your contacts then proceed to text him saying this was your number. And you definitely should not have sneaked off, claiming that you were buying underwear just to make your guard uncomfortable enough not to follow you into the store. You knew that was wrong and that Kyungsoo was mad at you, and you were terrified of what was going to happen when he got back. 

You were curled up on the bed, still in the shirt and pants you borrowed from him, looking at the last message he sent you. 

'I'm coming home. Don't fucking move.' It read.

You could somehow hear the rage in the text and you couldn't remember the last time you were this afraid. 

The door slammed open causing you to jump and drop your phone onto the bed. Kyungsoo stormed into the room and you realized at this exact moment why he was the leader of the Korean mafia. He was fucking terrifying. 

"You ran away?!" he yelled, causing you to flinch "I treat you kindly and gently, give you money to spend, and this is how you repay me?" he turns and slams the door shut. 

You move to the edge of the bed "D.O I wasn't-" 

"Shut up" he crosses the room, shrugging the coat of his suit off as he makes his way to you "I don't care how much you hate that your parents forced you into this marriage I deserve you to respect me more than that" He says pacing in front of you. 

"D.O" You says softly, reaching for his arm. 

Suddenly he's over top of you, pinning you to the bed. He has a painful grip on your wrists as he pulls them over your head. "why would you run away from me? I thought we were getting along" 

"I- I wasn't running from you. Please stop, you're hurting me" you say. 

He blink, looking down at you and slowly releasing your wrists. 

"I just wanted to get away from your goons" You say

A smile plays with the corner of his mouth "My what?" he asks, amused. All his anger melting away.

"Your goons... the guard's," you rub your wrists "Chanyeol and the other one. They were driving me crazy. I'm sorry I worried you" 

Kyungsoo's eyes soften and he pushed himself off of you, sitting on the edge of the bed "You really weren't trying to get away from me?" 

You sit up next to him, shaking your head "I wouldn't have got you a gift if I was running away." Kyungsoo razes an eyebrow at you as you reach into the bag you have sitting on the bed. You pull out a small box. "I'm guessing as the boss man of the mafia people see you a cold right?" 

He frowns "Are you trying to insult me?" 

"What? No." you look at him surprised. "I was just guessing that you weren't seen as a friendly approachable guy" 

He laughs "okay, what did you get me?" 

He reaches for the box but you pull it away. "Wait, I'm not done talking you through it, it'll be weird without context. Anyways, because you are seen as cold but you look nice in a suit..." you see his eyes flick from the box in your hands to your face "I got you this." 

You hand him the box and he pulls off the lid. He pauses for a moment looking inside it before reaching in and picking up one of the silver penguin cuff-links. Your eyes flick from his hands to his face, worried he doesn't like it. 

"Penguin" he says softly. 

"Do you like it?" you ask, not able to read his face. 

He smiles "I love it"


	3. Day Three; Close (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel bad for making him worry so you make Kyungsoo breakfast in bed and the two of you get close.

Kyungsoo had to go back to work for a few hours, you running off caused him more trouble than you realized. It was around 3 in the morning before you heard the bedroom door open. You stayed still as he walked over to the bed, you could hear him undressing and you were thankful it was dark enough that he wouldn't see your blush. You could hear each layer of clothing as it hit the floor and you had to force your mind not to think about him undressing in front of you, well technically behind you. 

You feel the bed sink as he climbs in behind you. And gasp in surprise when his chest pressed against your back. "sorry" you whisper, trying to move over. 

"Stay" he says in a tired voice as he places his arm over you. 

You look down at his hand and even though there is hardly any light in the room, you see dark marks on his knuckles. "oh my god, what happened?" you reach over to turn on the bedside light causing him to groan and press his face against your back. "D.O What happened?" you gingerly examined his knuckles that are stained from blood and raw. 

"Work." he says against your back "turn the light off" You push the blankets and his arm off of you and hurry into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit you found when you were rummaging around earlier. He groans when you walk back to the bed. "really, don't worry its not a big deal." 

"Sit up" you say, and to your surprise he does. You climb onto the bed and sit on your knees in front of him, between his legs. Pulling one hand at a time into your lap you gently clean and disinfect his knuckles before wrapping them. He winces a few times watching you the entire time, his eyes raking over your body like he's trying to memorize every curve. "there." You look up from his hands for the first time and realize he doesn't have a shirt on. And you know for a fact that he doesn't have any pants on because you were listening very carefully when he undressed and you know he didn't put anything on before climbing into bed with you. You quickly look back down to the first aid kit and start putting things away, trying to hide the pink crawling into your cheeks. 

Kyungsoo takes the box from you and sets it on his bedside table "do that tomorrow" He pats your side of the bed and pulls the blankets back for you. Then after covering you up slides himself up against your back. You reach over to turn off the light thinking you'll just slide away from him when you lay down again but you feel his arm wrap around you and pull you against his chest. His other arm slides under your neck. 

Kyungsoo moves the arm he has over your waist and undoes the top button of your pajama shirt. You suck in air and tense up against him. He grabs the neck of your shirt and pulls it over, exposing your shoulder and softly pressing his lips to your skin. You bite your lip and turn your head to the side, you're blushing so hard your face feels like its on fire. He pushes closer to you and you feel his lips make contact with your neck. You flinch away and pull your shirt back up over your shoulder. 

"Too much?" He asks, his voice sounding deeper than usual. 

You nod not daring to say anything in case your voice is as shaky as your hands. 

"Sorry" He mumbles against your shoulder. He reaches around you to place his hand over one of yours and before you know it he's fast asleep. 

You, on the other hand, are now wide awake, flustered, and maybe a little aroused. You have no idea what to do or how to deal with this. As the night goes on you realize you might just be able to fall in love with your husband. 

~*~*~ 

You wake up early, not that you got much sleep after he climbed into bed with you, and sneak out to make breakfast for Kyungsoo. You keep it simple, lots of fruit, some toast, some juice, you don't know what he likes because you've yet to have a breakfast with him so you just grab whatever you can think of. You arrange everything neatly on a tray and walk back to the room, pushing the door open quietly in case he's still asleep. 

You look over at the bed as you walk in and see him propped up on one elbow "good morning" you say, walking to the bed with the tray. 

He razes an eyebrow at you "what's this?" he asks nodding towards the tray. 

You blush slightly as you climb onto the bed next to him and wait for him to sit up before placing the tray on his lap "I haven't exactly been very cooperative these last two days, yesterday with the running away from the goons and the day before with the trying to attack you with the candle holder." 

He chuckles "So this is your way of saying sorry?" he asks, looking from the tray of food to you. 

You nod. 

"Hmmm..." he hums, picking up a strawberry and holding it to your lips. You open your mouth and he places the strawberry on your tongue then licks off his thumb. "I guess I have to forgive you then." He smiles, watching your cheeks turn pink as he eats a strawberry as well. 

You look away from him as you move to sit with your back against the headboard next to him, tucking your legs under the blankets. When you look back at Kyungsoo a slice of banana touches your lips, startling you and you pull back. "you don't have to feed me" you say. 

"I wouldn't be if you were eating, but don't start now I'm enjoying feeding you" He says and softly presses the banana slice against your lips again.

You take the banana and turn your head away from him.

"Wait... y/n, are you embarrassed to eat in front of me?" He asks, tipping his head to the side.

"A little" you admit 

"Why?" he asks, a smile playing with his lips. 

You shrug "I guess its just because we haven't had a meal together since the wedding and that you're practically naked" 

He laughs. "I have underwear on plus you've already seen me naked" 

Your blush deepens "That-" you shake your head "That doesn't mean I'm okay with how little you have on!" you exclaim. 

He moves the tray to the side and scoots closer to you "You can't see anything and I'm not asking you to touch me, why does this make you so uncomfortable?" 

You shrug "I don't know" 

"Here, give me your hand" he says, holding his wrapped up hand out to you. 

"Why?" you ask, looking at his hand suspiciously. 

"Just give me your hand" He says. 

You hesitantly place your hand in his, using his other hand he turns yours over so his palm is against the back of your hand. He curls his fingers between yours so you cant pull your hand away then slowly brings your hand towards him till your palm is pressed against his chest. The whole time you're watching his hands and he's watching your face. 

"Is this scary?" he asks, you can feel the vibration of his voice in his chest as he speaks. 

You shake your head. "No, but I'm still uncomfortable" 

He chuckles, his chest rumbling against your palm. You notice that he's actually built quite well, strong chest, lean arm muscles. You're too busy looking at him to realize he's slowly sliding your hand down his chest. Its only when your hand touches the blanket just under his bellybutton that you realize how far your hand has moved. You try to pull your hand back but his fingers are still locked between yours and he keeps your hand against his stomach. 

"Are you sure you're uncomfortable? You look like you found something interesting" he says tipping his head to the side again, trying to meet your eyes.

You shake your head, heat rushing to your face again. 

He smiles, using his other hand to brush his thumb over your flushed cheek. "You do this allot" 

You bite down on your bottom lip which draws his attention to your mouth. Your heart skips a beat when his thumb brushed over your mouth, gently pulling your lip out from between your teeth. He leans in slowly, slow enough that you would have plenty of time to move away if you wanted to but you don't. You let him lean in till his lips softly brush yours. Time seems to stand still and Kyungsoo kisses you again, a little stronger this time. You return the kiss and feel his lips curved into a smile against your own. He pulls your arms around his neck and shifts his position so he's kneeling in front of you. He kisses you again this time not breaking contact as he pushes himself closer to you. He pulls your legs over he pushes his body forward till he's pressed up against you. His arms slid around your back so he can hold you close and his mouth moves down your neck when you break the kiss to catch your breath. 

You are suddenly aware of the position you're in. Practically straddling his lap, your arms around his neck, his almost naked body pressed against your own, his mouth traveling down your neck. Your brain has warning sirens going off but his mouth is so distracting it takes you a moment before you can voice your concerns "wait.." you try in a weak voice. His tongue presses against your collarbone and you almost whimper but his hand undoing the second button on your shirt wakes you from this trance. 

"Wait!" you say louder, pushing is shoulders away from you. 

He leans back, his chest rising and falling quickly as he catches his breath. "Too much?" he asks breathlessly. 

You nod. 

"Yeah, sorry about that." he pauses for a moment still catching his breath "I didn't mean to take it that far"


	4. Close (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 continued.

"Why am I here again" you ask, spinning in his desk chair. When he walked you into his office a few hours ago you had taken his seat behind the desk, he seamed more amused than anything else. 

"Punishment" he says, looking through some papers as he sat in the leather chair on the other side of the desk. 

"But I already told you I wasn't running away," you say, grabbing the desk to stop the chair from spinning. "And I said I was sorry." 

He looks over the papers at you, his reading glasses perched on his nose. "That doesn't give me back the time I spent trying to find you" 

You sigh, deflating in the chair. "But it's so dull here" 

"No its not, it's just dull in my office" he says, looking back at the paper he was reading. 

You glare at him. "Thanks. Its only dull in the place you are making me stay" 

He smiles "It's safer that way" 

"Boo" you say. 

He puts his papers down and checks his watch "Well there is pads of legal paper and pens in my desk use those to entertain yourself." 

You open the top drawer of his desk and pull out a notepad "Ironic that a criminal has 'legal' pads." you say. 

"Funny" he said, unamused. "I have one more meeting before lunch, you want to go out or should I just pick you up something?" 

"You can just pick up something" you say pulling out some pens. 

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit" He says picking up his folder of papers and turning towards the door. 

"Wait D.O" you say, stopping him before he leaves. 

"Hmm?" 

"You look cute in those glasses" You say smiling at him. 

He glares at you as he pulls them off then drops them on the small table by the door before waking out. You smile, watching him till the door closes. You wiggle the mouse of Kyungsoo's office computer till the screen lights up then you open up Spotify, randomly clicking on one of his playlists so it isn't silent as you start brainstorming a story. 

By the time Kyungsoo gets back with lunch you have the story plotted out, a few twists and sub plots written out and rough draft of the first 2 chapters written out. Honestly you are so into your story you don't even notice him walk in. Its not till he places your lunch on top of the notepad that you stop writing. 

"Hey" You say, smiling up at him. 

He leans down and plants a kiss on your lips. You pull away shyly, he's done it a few times since this morning but you still aren't accustomed to the casual displays affection. 

Moving your notebook out of the way you open the lunch he picked up for you. 

"I hope burgers are okay" He says, watching you for a moment before sitting in the chair across from you. 

You look over at him and see a worried expression on his face "I'm pretty much good with anything that's food" 

He smiles "Good to know" 

You bite into your burger as he pulls out his own lunch. You watch his hands as he opens his lunch and starts eating. He insisted on unwrapping his hands before work, he had a reputation to uphold after all. Couldn't risk looking like he had gone soft. 

"How are your hands?" you ask frowning at how sore they look. 

He shrugs "They've been worse." he finishes a bite before continuing. "Oh, I've got good new; I only have one more thing to deal with today then we can go home." 

"Oh, okay. No rush" you say, picking up a fry. 

"No rush?" looking at you amused. "Are you just being polite or did you find a way to entertain yourself?" 

"I started writing a story," you say smiling at him "Its been a few years since I've written anything so the first draft is going to be a bit rough but I'm liking how its going so far." 

~*~*~ 

"Do you need to get into the bathroom before I take a shower?" you ask, heading to your dresser as soon as you walk into the bedroom. 

"No I'm good" Kyungsoo says, walking in behind you. 

You pull out the pajamas you bought the other day and walk past him towards the bathroom but he catches your arm before you make in past him. He puts his index finger under your chin and tips your head up so he can kiss you. 

"No chance I'd be able to join you is there?" he asks, looking down at you with hooded eyes. 

You shake your head, a light blush on your cheeks. 

"Didn't think so but I figured I'd ask just in case." he says. He takes a step closer to you so he's almost pressed up against you. "Can you do me a favor?" 

You raze an eyebrow at him "Um, sure?" 

He leans in to whisper in your ear "Think about me when you're in the shower" 

You step away from him, your eyes wide and face flushed a deep red "No, that's... That..." you don't even know what to say to him. Who says stuff like that? You turn and hurry to the bathroom without finishing your response. You hear him laugh as you close the door. 

Once inside the bathroom with the door locked you ease into your showering routine. Its been hard to have much of a routine since you got here but at least you had this. Hair brushed, water turned on and adjusted to the right temperature, undress, wash, shave, dry, dress. The same motions you've gone through as long as you can remember. It was comforting somehow, knowing that even though everything in your life had suddenly changed except this. 

The only thing you didn't expect was how thinking about your routine staying the same made Kyungsoo pop into your mind. He asked you to think about him just to make you blush but now you couldn't get him out of your head. After several minutes of trying hard to move your thoughts on to something other than Kyungsoo and failing you give in. What's the harm in just thinking about him anyways? He is your husband after all. 

Letting your mind wonder undirected as you wash your hair your thoughts start by reminding you that Kyungsoo has now asked you twice to shower with him. You know you are far to shy to let him shower with you but let yourself dabble with that concept. Kyungsoo naked, under the stream of hot water asking you if he can wash your back. You blush as your mind quickly turns this innocent action into a sinful one. In your mind he lathers up his hands with soap and, starting just above your hips, he washes gentle circles up your back and over your shoulders. You bite your lip, rinsing the shampoo out of your hair as you imagine Kyungsoo pulling your back against his chest, his soaped up hands massaging your breasts. In your mind he washes the soap off one of his hands before sliding it down your stomach and between your legs. 

You breath in sharply, eyes flying open to shake yourself out of this daydream. Where the hell did that come from? You ask yourself, wondering how your own thoughts can embarrass you. 

You quickly finish your shower, violently pushing your earlier thought out of your mind. You dry off and immediately regret the pajamas you decided on. They are cute enough to not be sexy but not so cute to look childish, a soft blue tank top and shorts with a few flowers on one side. Compared to the pajamas you had borrowed from Kyungsoo this was like wearing nothing at all. The material was so thin you knew that if you were to stand next to your husband you'd be able to feel his body heat without even touching him. You decide to put your bra back on for now, your nipples were too noticeable without it on and the thought of Kyungsoo noticing made you weak. 

You rub the drips of water out of your hair before hanging up your towel. Then, dumping your cloths in the laundry basket and heading back into the bedroom. When you open the door you find Kyungsoo sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard with one leg crossed over the other, his reading classes on, and, to your horror, your notepad in his hands. You hurry over and snatch it from his hands. "What do you think you're doing?!" 

He smirks at you as he pulls his glasses off, placing them on the bedside table. "Who knew you had such a wild imagination" 

Your eyes widen "Wait, how far did you get?" You ask. 

He shrugs, swinging his legs off the bed "I finished it." 

"Oh god, please tell me you're joking" you say, looking down at the notepad. 

He grabs you by your hips pulling you towards the bed until you're standing between his legs. The heat from his touch could have convinced you that you had forgotten to put your top on before leaving the bathroom because you honestly couldn't tell that there was fabric between your sides and his hands. His eyes sweep over you and you could practically see the flames of desire flicker in his eyes. 

"You know," He says, his thumb stroking over your hip. "if you want..." he slips off the bed so he's pressed up against you. "I could help" 

You hug the notepad to your chest and look at him confused. "help with what?" you ask. 

He presses himself against you until you have to step back but he doesn't stop till your back is against the wall next to the bathroom door. He puts one hand on the wall by your head and pulls the notepad away from your chest with the other. He tosses it to the side before placing that hand back on your hip. "with that last scene" 

Your eyes widen as you remember how descriptive you made the love scene. "w-" you look at him trying to figure out if he's serious or not "We can't do that" 

"Why not?" he asks leaning in to kiss your neck. "I'm your husband, if you're going to those things with anyone I'd hope it was with me" 

You sputter, unable to form a sentence. He pulls your shirt and bra strap off your shoulder, his mouth leaving a trail of hot kisses down your neck and across your shoulder. His hand slips up under your shirt holding your waist as he pushes his knee between your legs. 

"Wait," you push your palms against his shoulders "Are you saying if I want to have sex I can just ask you?" 

A smile pulls at his lips as he stares at you in amusement. "Well yeah."


	5. Close (part Three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get sexual in this chapter.

"Oh" you say, your eyes focusing on his chest as the thought of having sex whenever you wanted actually settles in your mind. You knew that eventually you would have to have sex with him but it never occurred to you that anytime you wanted to you could just ask him. 

"Do you want to?" he asks. 

"What, right now?" 

He shrugs "If you want" 

You bite your lip. Although you were shy when he touched you, having him pressed up against you did feel nice. "I... I don't know if I'm ready," you say quietly "You're the only guy who's ever been this close to me" 

His eyebrows arch up in surprise. "You've never?" he looks down at his chest only a few inches from your own, then back up at your face. "that's okay that you're not ready to have sex with me. But..." he pauses, watching your face to make sure he's not scaring you "would you like to try other things?" 

"Like what?" you ask. 

"I'll show you if you promise to stop me if I do anything that scares you" he says, taking his hand out from under your shirt. You nod and he leads you back to the bed but stops before crawling onto it. "um..." he rubs the back of his neck "would you be uncomfortable if I had you sitting on my lap facing me?" 

Your shoulders tense up. "uh..." 

"Okay we wont do that. Just get on the bed" he says. 

Once on the bed Kyungsoo sits with his back against the headboard and pulls you so you're sitting between his legs, your back to him. He reaches up under your shirt and undoes the clasp on your bra and slides it off. Then he pulls you back so you're leaning against him and he tips your head back so its resting on his shoulder. Your breathing picks up and you can tell he's looking at how your nipples are pressing against the thin material of your shirt. His hand softly cups your breast over your shirt and his thumb strokes over your nipple. 

He stops moving when you gasp and flinch at his touch "Do you want me to stop?" he asks, his voice sounding deeper than it did before. 

You shake your head and he slides his thumb over your nipple again. You bite your lip and close your eyes as his other hand comes up to do the same thing on your other breast. He massages your breasts softly over your shirt for a while before his hands roll your shirt up to expose your chest. You blush deeply but make no attempt to stop him. After a moment his hands cover your breasts again, catching your nipples between his middle and index finger and gently pulling as he kneads your breasts. You gasp and push your chest forward. 

He bends his head down to kiss your neck as he slowly slides one hand down to your shorts. "open your legs" he says, his lips brushing against your ear. 

You bite your lip harder and hesitantly spread your legs apart. His hand slides under your shorts and he rubs you over your panties. A noise escapes your lips and you arch your back. He pulls his hand back and you gasp at the contact of his hand under your panties. His finger slides between your lips and he strokes you. 

"D.O" you moan. 

"Call me Kyungsoo" He says, his hand moving a little rougher against your breast. 

He locates your clit and rubs circles around it. You moan and clutch his legs. 

"Is this what sex feels like?" you ask, you had never experienced this kind of pleasure and you couldn't imagine it getting any better. 

He smiles against your neck "No, this is what foreplay feels like, but I can show you what sex feels like" 

You shake your head, you may be in what you thought was the peak of pleasure but you knew you still weren't ready to have him inside you. 

"Are you sure? I'd just be using my hand" He says, he moves the hand he's using to massage your breast over to the other one and pinches your nipple. 

"Okay..." you moan, you're having a harder time thinking straight. "If it's just your hand" 

He dips his finger inside you and you gasp. After sliding his finger in and out of you a few times he adds another finger. You spread your legs as wide as you can, panting hard as he pumps his fingers in and out of you. He releases your breast and brings that hand into your shorts as well. His finger circles your clit as he continues thrusting his fingers inside you. Your body trembles in pleasure as you reach your peak, a loud moan escaping your lips. 

He leaves his hands in your shorts as you come down from your high. "that's more like what sex feels like" he says 

You nod "oh, okay" 

"I'm trying very hard not to push you too far but god, do I ever want to put my mouth on you." he says, pulling his hands out from beneath your shorts. 

"Where?" you ask, not realizing how much you turn him on when you ask simple questions like that. 

He makes a noise that can only be described as a growl and flips you over in his lap so you're straddling him. He pulls your shirt the rest of the way off then leans forward and places his lips on your nipple before sucking it into his mouth. You gasp, clutching the back of his head. He pulls your hips closer until you are pressed against him. You can feel his erection under you and you squirm uncomfortably. He stops what he's doing and you quickly use your arms to cover yourself. 

"Did I hurt you?" he asks, looking at you worried. 

You shake your head. 

"Is this too much for you?" he asks. 

"No, its just..." you look away and point down at his lap. 

He looks down at himself "My erection?" he asks 

"Its just the way I was sitting on you, and it was there, and I panicked a little" you say, blushing, your arms still covering your chest. 

He chuckles. "Its not that scary" he says. "Here, let me show you" 

Before you can protest he has it pulled free of his pants. "No wait!" you turn your head to look away. 

He laughs. "Its okay, give me your hand..." he waits for a moment "please?" 

"I... I don't know what to do" You say, leaning forward to press your forehead against his shoulder. 

"I know. I'm going to show you." He says, stroking the back of your head. 

You whimper, eyebrows pulling together, worried. "...okay" 

You let him take your hand can close your fingers around his penis. His hand wraps around yours and he slides your hand up and down the length of him. He does this a few times before letting go of your hand and letting you pump him by yourself. You lean away from him and change the way you're holding him so your wrist doesn't get sore, then, bracing yourself with one hand on his shoulder and the other one rubbing him, you look up at his face. 

He has his eyes closed, a light blush coloring his cheeks. You feel yourself getting aroused again and long for him to touch you again. "Kyungsoo?" you says softly, your hand slowing. 

He opens his eyes and looks at you with dilated pupils. "hmm?" 

"I want you to touch me" you say. 

He doesn't hesitate. His mouth is on your breast and his hand slips into your shorts again, his finger entering you immediately. You gasp at the sudden stimulation and almost forget to continue stroking him. After a few pumps you realize Kyungsoo is pushing his fingers into you at the same pace you're stroking him. The thought alone makes you groan. His tongue on your nipples is just about pushing you over the edge and his increased moaning lets you know he's just as far along. His fingers push deeper inside you in this position and you can feel yourself clamping down on them. You close your hand a little tighter around his shaft causing him to thrust his fingers into you faster. You match his pace, your body starting to tremble with pleasure. 

Kyungsoo, who had been moaning softly this entire time hits his peak, head tipping back and moaning loudly, his cum spraying across your bare chest. The sound of his release is what tips you over the edge, your walls clamp down on his fingers. He rubs your clit with his thumb to carry your orgasm out as long as he can. 

You both sit there catching your breath silently before Kyungsoo speaks up. "You just showered and look at the mess I made on you" 

You look down at yourself, your pajama shorts and underwear had been pushed down so far they were hardly covering you, and Kyungsoo's cum was sprayed across your naked chest. "gross" you say breathlessly. 

He laughs, pulling off his shirt "don't worry, ill get you cleaned up." he says. He pulls your arms around his neck then carries you to the bathroom. He sits you down on the sink. 

He tries to move away but your arms are still around his neck. "Kyungsoo?" you say 

"Yeah?" his eyes scan your face to make sure you're okay. 

You give him a tired smile, physically exhausted from the orgasms. "Do you want to join me in the shower?" 

He laughs and kisses you "I do, I'm just worried I wont be able to keep my hands off you" 

You lean away from him. "You better not keep your hands off me. You have to wash this off" you say pointing to your chest. 

He smiles and pulls your hands away from his neck "Okay, I promise to touch you in all the naughty ways I want to as soon as you're cleaned up." 

"Good. Wait. How many other ways can you touch me?" you ask watching him start the shower. 

"Y/n," He groans "You have to stop asking me innocent questions, you're making it very hard not to take you here on the bathroom sink" he says. 

"Sorry..." you say. "What other ways can you touch me?" You smile when he turns to look at you, knowing that you're being a tease. 

"Do you want me to take your virginity on the bathroom sink?" he asks, closing the shower curtain and moving back over to you. 

"Not really" you say. 

"Then please stop" he says turning to check the temperature of the water. 

"But I wouldn't mind you touching me in a new way" You say soft enough you don’t think he can hear you over the sound of the water running in the shower. 

He looks at you, his eyes darkened with arousal and you bit your lip. Apparently he did hear you. He steps closer to you so that he can strip the remaining cloths off of you. "When you finally let me have sex with you we may be locked in this room for days" he says as he kneels in front of you. 

You watch him not realizing what he's about to do till he spreads your legs apart and pushed his head between your thighs. You gasp as his tongue flicks at your clit, your hand making a fist in his hair. His tongue makes you a moaning mess in no time at all, he doesn't even have to push his fingers inside you to make you cum. 

He wipes his mouth standing up in front of you and dropping his pants. You pull your knees together but he's standing between your legs. He slides his hands up your legs, moving closer to you. You shake your head, leaning away. 

He looks at you confused for a moment before he realizes what's wrong. "Oh, no. I was just going to carry you into the shower, you said no sex so we aren't having sex" 

You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding and reach out to him, letting him carry you into the shower. Being naked with him was a super weird feeling, especially having him hold you against him. He quickly showed you that you didn't have to worry. He washed you, spending a little extra time running his soaped up hands over your body than he had to. At one point he was behind you massaging your breasts with soapy hands and you shyly told him you had imagined him doing that when you showered earlier. He grinned, reenacting the next part of your shower thoughts by washing the soap off his hand and sliding his hand between your legs. You let him touch you for a while before swatting away his hand. 

When you were all clean and he was done touching you, he got you out of the shower, dried you off and wrapped you in a housecoat. Then he told you to go ahead and get in bed while he cleaned up the bathroom. You walked into the bedroom, pulled on some new underwear and climbed into bed. Kyungsoo climbed in behind you shortly after and held you against him as you fell asleep.


	6. Day four; Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start your period and Kyungsoo freaks out for a moment.

"Uh, D.O?" You call from the bathroom. 

"Yes dear" He answers in a teasing tone. 

"I have a small problem and I need your help." you say. 

"You need my help?" he asks. You can hear him walking across the room before the bathroom door opens. "What's wrong?" 

You're sitting on the toilet, your underwear covered in blood. "I forgot to pick up stuff for this situation" you say. 

His face goes white and he rushes over to you. "Oh god. Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?" 

"What? No. Its my period." You look at him like he's grown a second head. 

"Why is there so much blood?" He asks. 

"Relax its normal, I need you to go out and get me products for this though." 

He runs his hand through his hair "This is normal? I can kill people and not see that much blood" 

"D.O" You say, trying to focus him. 

"Yeah, I'm going. I'll get you whatever you need" He quickly walks out of the room before you can tell him what to get. 

You sigh looking around you for something to occupy your mind till he gets back. 

~*~*~ 

"Y/n?" You hear bags rustling. "I'm back with the stuff" He says walking into the bathroom. 

"You have like ten bags, what did you get?" you ask, over exaggerating. 

"Everything" He says, looking a little shell shocked. 

You laugh. "What do you mean everything?" 

"I got everything the lady said you might need." He puts the bags on the floor next to you and pulls out a stuffed penguin. "She said this and chocolate might be a good idea to." 

"Aww" you say, looking at the toy. "There is only one more thing I need your help with" 

"what's that?" he asks 

"Can you get me a new pair of underwear out of my dresser?" 

"Yes" he hurries out to grab what you need then rushes back in. He hands you them and then just stands there looking at you. 

You slid on the new underwear then look up at him "You can go, I'm good now" 

"Right" he says, hugging the penguin toy to his chest and backing out of the room. 

You smile to yourself at how cute he is about this. You quickly clean yourself up then put away the bags Kyungsoo picked up for you. He got 4 different types of pads, a box of tampons, painkillers and anti-inflammatory's, the teddy he was hugging, a hot water bottle, and a bag full of junk food. You take the junk food into the bedroom with you. 

As soon as he sees you he jumps up and hurries to your side "Are you okay? Do you hurt? Is this because of what I did last night? I can't remember if that’s normal for virgins" 

"What?" you ask, you notice he's still hugging the teddy. "No. Do you know anything about periods?" 

"No" he says. 

"Aww" you say reaching out to hug him. 

He hugs you back "You're sure you're okay?" 

"Yes I'm sure. This happens every month, I just forgot to prepare a head of time" 

He grabs your arms and holds you back so he can look at you "This happens every month?" 

"Yeah, my cycle is usually 4 days once a month." you say "Is... is that too much information?" 

He shakes his head "No, I'm glad you're telling me" he hugs you again. "sorry I freaked out" 

"It's okay, it was cute seeing you freak out like that" you say snuggling into his side. 

He stands there holding you in silence for a long while before speaking softly "so... I don't have any business to take care of today, do you want to just lounge around watching movies? And I can even make you dinner tonight." 

"You can cook?" you ask, looking up at him. 

He smiles at you "I can do allot of things" 

"Are you including freaking out about periods in that list?" you ask, laughing. 

He glares at you then untangles himself from the hug and tossed the teddy onto the bed before walking out of the room. 

"D.O come back, I was kidding" you say casing after him. You follow him into a new part of the house. honestly you haven't been in much of the house other than the bedroom and the kitchen and you were worried you might get lost of you didn't keep up with him. 

He leads the way to a living room that's doesn't look like he uses much. He switches on the giant television then hands you the remote, telling you to find a movie in his digital collection. You walk over to the couch, setting the bag of treats on the coffee table in front of you as you search for a movie. Kyungsoo disappears for a moment, when he returns he has drinks and takeout menus in his hands. 

"I thought you said you were cooking?" you ask when he sits down next to you. 

"I said I'd make dinner, I said nothing about making lunch." he says. 

You pick a movie then put the remote down and scoot closer to Kyungsoo. "Can we order pizza for lunch?" 

He puts his arm around you as you lean against him "Sure, pizza sounds good." 

"You know, you can order pizza online now. You don't need to have takeout menus anymore" you say. 

"Are you making fun of me again?" he asks, poking you in the side. 

You giggle, grabbing his hand. "No I'm not, I was just letting you know, give me your phone, I'll put the order in now to be delivered at noon." 

"why do you need my phone?" he asks as he pulls it out of his pocket. 

"I don't have mine with me" you respond, taking his phone and finding the app you needed. "what do you want on the pizza?" 

"I don't care order whatever you like" he says, watching the TV. 

"Are you sure?" you ask, looking up at him. "I can get them to make half they way I like and the other half how you like" 

"No, I'm fine with whatever you get" He says. 

You look back down at his phone and he kisses the top of your head. The rest of the day is very domestic. You find it odd that a man that can run the Korean mafia can also be this domestic. He watches movies with you, gives you soft kisses, pays for the pizza and cleans up after the two of you finish eating. You're actually surprised at how little violence he's shown. Other than him yelling at you when he thought you were running away and his bloody knuckles you actually haven't seen anything illegal or violent. You wondered what exactly he did. You knew from TV and movies that drug trafficking was usually involved in crime groups. 

"D.O?" you ask looking over at him. 

"Hmm?" he hums, walking over to you with a new drink. 

"Why did my father have to marry me to you? What does he have to do with the mafia?" You ask. 

"He's the leader of a small crime group and we've had a turf war for years" He says, sitting next to you. 

"What?" you ask, looking at him in shock. "My father is involved in criminal activity?" 

"Yeah, his store is just a front. He uses it to transport drugs. And there are rumors that he was a sex trafficker till you were born." He says. 

You sit there in shock for a moment before speaking "Well I guess that explains his temper, and why he sent me out of the room when he had guests over." 

He kisses your temple. 

You lean away "You don't do that right?" 

"Don't do what, dear?" He asks. 

"Sex trafficking?" You look at him, nervous of what his answer would be. 

"No." He says. "I'd rather not talk about my career as a criminal if you don't mind. You might not like me if you know about the horrible things I do." 

You nod. "okay" 

He sighs as you look at him with a thousand questions in your eyes. "Please y/n, if anything goes wrong its better if you don't know anything." 

"I didn't ask anything!" you say. 

"Your eyes where asking me to tell you everything" 

You swat his arm. "Well I can't control that!" 

He grabbed your arm and pulled you into his lap laughing. "What do you mean you cant control that?" 

"Eyes are windows of the soul. I can't control what you see in them." You say, snuggling against his chest. 

"Hmmm." He hums, resting his head on top of yours. "I have a question" 

"About what?" you ask. 

"If women can bleed like that for days does that mean they can survive a bullet or knife wound without medical attention longer than a man?" He asks, his hand resting softly on your stomach. 

"No, its technically not blood." you say. 

He looks at you confused, not knowing what to say for a few minutes. "Women are confusing creatures" He says finally, hugging you close. 

You spend the rest of the day on the couch with him watching movies and snacking and that night he cooks you dinner, you sit on the other side of the kitchen island watching him work.


	7. Day 8 first time (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert (if you didn't guess from the chapter title) they have sex.
> 
> Also there is a time skip between the last chapter and this one.

"Did you want to come to the office with me again?" Kyungsoo asks, pushing the cuff-links you got him through the holes in his sleeves. 

You were still in bed, watching him get ready for work. "Why?" 

He shrugs "You could continue working on your story" 

"I could do that here to" You say. 

"Yeah I guess." he says tucking his shirt into his pants. "Although I like having you in my office" 

He had be so gentle and caring with you while you were on your period but you could tell by the way he held you last night he was excited to pick up where you left off before your period had shown up. It had been almost impossible to get any space from him since you confirmed his inquiry last night about your period being over in the morning. You had actually been done since about noon when he asked but you were nervous to let him know so you just let him believe you had another few hours to go. You even had to stop him from getting too touchy this morning. 

"I'll go if you really want me to." You say, no point staying home alone when you could see him during the day. 

He smiles and leans over the bed to kiss you. "Can you wear a skirt?" 

"A skirt?" you ask. "uh, yeah sure. The one you picked out the other day?" 

He nods, his pupils look dilated to you. "If you don't mind" 

You get up and slide out of the bed. "I don't mind" 

Kyungsoo watches you as you walk across the room to your dresser and pull out your outfit. "Don't take too long" he says as you walk by him to the bathroom. 

"I'll be quick" you say. You still change in the bathroom because two days ago you changed your shirt in front of him and he watched you with such intensity you had to toss something at him to make him stop. Also if he wants you to change quick it would be a bad idea to have him tempted to touch you by undressing in front of him. You quickly pull off you pajamas and your navy blue skirt and white blouse on over a fresh pair of undies. You brush your hair and teeth and drop your night cloths in the hamper before leaving the room. 

He's just pulling on his suit coat when you walk out of the room and you notice his tie matches your skirt. 

"Ready?" he asks. 

You pick up your notes and the laptop he bought you. "Yeah I think so" you say. 

He walks to the closet and pulls out a bag and hands it to you. "Here, this'll help" 

~*~*~ 

At the office Kyungsoo pulls out his desk chair for you and you sit down setting up your computer and notes. His phone rings and he walks over to the window to answer it. You look through your notes, waiting for his call to be over so you can voice your thoughts. 

"Sorry," he says walking back over to you, stuffing his phone into the inside pocket of his suit. 

"It's okay" you say. You're silent for a moment before speaking again "What do you think about me finishing this story and seeing if I can get it published?" 

He leans back in the leather chair across from you "I think that's a good idea, but-" 

You frown "You don't think its good enough?" 

"That's not it, I just think your sex scenes need a bit of work." He says. 

You slump in your chair. "Well I've never had sex, how do I write something I've never experienced?" 

"I can help you with that" He says, his voice is teasing but his eyes are serious. 

You blush. "Thanks but that doesn't help me right now" you look down at your keyboard. 

He gets up and walks to the door, turning the lock. "I could..." 

Your fingers tap on the keyboard. "You could what?" You're not looking at him so you don’t see him lock the door. 

He walks back over to you and hold his hand out to you. "I could show you now" 

"W-what?" you ask looking from his outstretched hand to his face. "We can't do that, you have work and we're in your office." 

"Work has been pushed back and the door locks." He says turning your chair so you're facing him. 

You blush as he grabs your hand and pulls you out of the chair. His other hand going around your back to pull you close. "I-I don't know" you say looking away from him. 

"You know I wont hurt you, right?" He says, his voice low. 

You nod, resting your head against his chest "That not why..." 

He sighs "Okay." 

"Thank you" you say, pressing your lips to his neck. 

His jaw clenches at the touch and he leans away. "You don't make it easy for me not to touch you" 

You smile shyly "Sorry" 

He grabs your hips and pulls you up so you're sitting on his desk "What is it about sex that makes you nervous?" 

You shrug, your hands sliding down his tie "I guess I just want the first time to be special" 

He watches your hands. "Understandable." he says, his voice husky. 

He leans in and you meet his lips for a kiss. His kisses you roughly his hands sliding up under your skirt. Your hands grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. He smiles against your lips, his hands pushing you back so you're laying on the desk. He pulls your panties down and lifts your legs over his shoulders. You're just about to stop him but then he dips his head down and kissed down the inside of your leg. You gasp, clasping your hand over your mouth. He keeps moving down until his tongue is teasing your clit. The hand you don't have clasped over your mouth makes a fist in his hair and your back arches. 

"Y/n, are you sure you don't want sex right now?" he asks, his nose sliding against the inside of your leg. 

"I'm conflicted." 

He chuckles, his breath warm between your legs. 

"I want my first time to be special until you touch me then I just want you to make me feel good" your eyes are closed and you're trying to even out your breathing. 

He reaches up and unbuttons your blouse. "You know," he says, exposing your breasts and pressing himself against you so he can lean over and kiss your chest "It would be easier to make your second time romantic, because you would already know what to expect" He slides his fingers inside you, causing you to bite your lip so you don't moan. 

"A-Are you just saying that so I agree to having sex now?" you ask, voice shaking as his fingers slide out of you then push back in. 

"No, I give you my word. Let me show you what its like and when we get home I'll make the most perfect night for you" he says pulling your bra down and kissing his way to your nipple. 

You arch your back when his lips close around your nipple. "okay, okay, please" you moan his hand moving too slow between your legs. 

He pushes himself off of you and drops his pants. He grabs your hips and pulls you to the edge of the desk. "stop me if it hurts" he says before hooking his arms under you knees and sliding his member along your opening. 

He pushes the tip, rocking his hips softly as he lets your body slowly open to let him in. He pushes a little deeper and you whimper. "Are you sure this is going to feel good?" you ask, feeling more uncomfortable than anything. 

He nods, moving his hand to stroke your clit while he pushes into your body. It takes a few minutes before your body accepts him but when it does he pulls out then swiftly pushed his full length back in. You gasp in pleasure. He continues this till he's sure you're comfortable with the fealing. Then he picks you up and walks to the couch, he sits with you on his lap, his hands on your hips till you're moving to the pace he sets. His hands touching you a little roughly as pulls your shirt and bra off. The only thing you still have on is the skirt. You moan, tipping your head back, just the thought of him entering you because of your movements is maddening. And he feels so good inside you. You can't remember why you hadn't let him do this earlier, obviously you must have been crazy. 

His hands knead your breasts, catching your nipples between his fingers and pulling just right to push you over the edge. You clutch him as he thrusts into you. You press your mouth to his neck to muffle the moan that comes with your orgasm, his thrusts slow as he cums inside you, also trying to keep his moans quiet. 

Your body shakes as the fact that you just had sex settles into your mind. His arms wrap around you, one hand sliding up and down your back. His chest rising and falling against yours. He's still basically dressed while you are almost completely naked. You shake your head, trying to push away from him. 

"Don't, its okay" he says softly in your ear, holding you close. Your hands make fists in his shirt and you're still shaking. "did I hurt you?" 

You shake your head, wiping a tear away. 

"Oh, no. Don't cry love" he says, he finds your shirt and pulls it over your shoulders. 

"I don't even know why" you say, holding your shirt closed with one hand and wiping at your eyes with the other. 

"Its alright" he says, wiping your cheek with his thumb. "You aren't afraid of me now, are you?" 

You shake your head. "My legs are starting to ache though" 

"Oh!" he quickly helps you up and gets the items of clothing he's dropped around the room. He offers to help you get dressed but you refuse his help smiling at how soft his personality is when he's worried. 

When you are both dressed he sits in one of the chairs in front of his desk and pulls you down to sit in his lap. He wraps his arms around you and presses his face into the crook of your neck. You bite your lip, finding it strange to be held like this after what you just did. 

"I should have waited" he says into your neck. 

You turn in his arms to look at him "Why? Did I do something wrong?" 

"No, you were perfect." He says and kisses you cheek. "You're just tense now" 

"I think I'd be tense even if you did wait." You say, trying to relax your shoulders. 

He's silent for a long time, just holding you. Then his phone buzzes against your back and you nearly jump out of the chair. He chuckles, checking the message before hugging you tightly again. 

"I have to go" He says softly, not letting go of you. 

"Okay, I'll be here." You say. 

"Write what we did into your story" He says, his arms slide from around you so his hands are just holding your hips. 

"That's embarrassing" you say, blushing. 

"No, it'll be hot reading you're perspective of our time together" He says, causing you to blush more. "okay, I have to go take care of this, then make a few calls when I'm done I'll come get you for lunch okay?" 

"Okay" you say, nodding. 

He pats your leg and you get up. You walk to the other side of the desk and sit in his chair, taping the space bar on your laptop to wake it up. He straightens out his cloths as he walks to the door. But then he stops and walks back to you. 

"I almost forgot" He says turning the chair and leaning in to kiss you "Love you"


	8. First time (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a little violence in this chapter.

You sat there stunned for a good 30 minutes after he left. He said he loved you. That was much more shocking than the fact that you had just had sex with him. Who would have guessed that when you got married to him just over a week ago that he would have, first of all, waited for you to want him, then after gently taking your virginity tell you that he loves you? 

Your face was red and you couldn't stop smiling. You shake yourself out of your own thoughts and start typing your experience out, changing small details to fit it into your story. You type out every little detail, you get so into it you don't realize that at noon Kyungsoo is leaning against the door frame watching you, waiting for you to notice him. 

"Y/n" He says after watching you for 10 minutes. "Do you still want to go to lunch with me?" 

You look up. "Oh, yeah. Sorry" you close your laptop and walk over to him. 

"Its okay" he says, putting his arm around you. "Were you writing what I suggested?" 

You blush lightly "Yeah." 

He kisses your temple walking with you out of the building. "You're going to let me read it later right?" 

"No." you say, smiling at him. 

"I'm hurt" he says placing his free hand over his chest and looking at you with mock pain. 

You laugh. "No really, its embarrassing." 

"You do realize I'm the one who did those things right?" He asks, arching an eyebrow at you. 

"Yeah but still" you say, looking away from him. 

"You're so strange sometimes." 

He walks you out to the car and opens the door for you before walking around to the other side and getting in next to you. He tells the driver where to go an in a few short minutes he's leading you into the fanciest restaurant you've ever seen. He leads you to a table for two in the far corner. You let him lead you as you look around in awe. 

"Wow, this place is so nice" You say, as he pulls the chair out for you. 

"Thank you" He says sitting down across from you "It's mine." 

"You own this?" You ask, looking at him in shock. 

He just smiles at you as a waitress brings menus to the table. You order water while you look through the menu. 

"I can't believe you own a legitimate business." You say, flipping the page of your menu. 

He nudges your foot with his under the table. "I have to do something to keep the rest of my work hidden" 

You nod. "Yeah... So this is like your front? Like my fathers business?" 

"One of them" He says. "Hold on I have to ask the kitchen staff something" 

"Okay" you watch him get up and walk to the back of the restaurant. 

Before you know it he's back, taking your menu away. "I asked them to make a special dish for us." 

"Oh good, I was having no luck picking what looked best" You say. 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to say something but before he can someone yells your name so loud it startles both of you. You look towards the door to find your father, face red with rage, fists clenched at his sides, his shirt and hair is a mess like he's been awake too long, and his eyes are glazed over telling you he's been drinking. There is a smaller man standing a few steps behind him, you recognize this man as one of your fathers business partners. 

You subconsciously lean away, looking at him in fear as he stomps closer. Kyungsoo straightens up in his chair, ready to step between you and your father if he has to. 

"You stupid bitch" your father spits at you "You're the reason this deal is going to fall through. Didn't your useless mother teach you how to be a wife?" 

You frown "I don't know what you mean?" 

Your father reaches out and strikes you across your face. It hurt so much you saw stars. 

You didn't see Kyungsoo get up but you heard your father stumble and you assumed he must have been shoved away from you. You look up, holding your face and see Kyungsoo's back to you. Your father is being helped back to his feet by the smaller man he came with. Your fathers hands ball into fists and you fear for Kyungsoo because your father is much bigger. Your father takes a step forward but Kyungsoo stops him by pulling a gun out from behind his back. 

"Don't even think about it" Kyungsoo says, pointing the gun at your fathers head "No one comes into my business, hits my wife after insulting her, and walks out alive." 

You stand up behind Kyungsoo, lightly grabbing the back of his suit coat. "Please don't kill him" you say, tears in your eyes. 

"I can't let him get away with what he's done." He says, his voice harsh. 

There is a loud bang and you jump at the sound, your heart feeling like it's just dropped out of your body. It takes you a moment for the shock to clear from your head before you realize he didn't kill your father. Your father is bent over gripping his thigh, a dark spot of blood growing. The man behind your father seams just as shocked and stops reaching for his gun when he sees Kyungsoo pointing the gun at him now. 

"Get out" He says through clenched teeth. 

The little man practically drags your father out of the restaurant and to the black car outside. After they drive off Kyungsoo turns to face you, tucking his gun back where he had it hidden. He reaches out to you but you pull away. 

"You were going to kill him?" you ask, fear in your voice. 

"He hurt you" He said, eyeing the red spot forming on your cheek. He pulls the ice out of his glass of water, wrapping it in the cloth napkin his silver wear was sitting on. He press's it softly against the skin next to your eye, staying quiet for a long time "Yes I was going to kill him." 

You step back, looking at him confused and a little hurt. He doesn't meet your eyes. "Because he hit me?" 

He nods, looking at the cloth in his hand "Its what I do" 

You sit down not knowing how to respond. The waitress timidly walks up to Kyungsoo "Are you still having your meal here sir?" she asks, keeping her distance. 

He takes a deep breath before turning to face her. "Yes, tell the guests I apologize for disrupting their meal and I'll take care of the bill for everyone in here." 

She nods and hurries away. 

Kyungsoo sits down "Shit, I should have told her to bring ice for you" 

You shake your head. "Its okay" 

He watches you fiddle with the table cloth for a while before saying "You're afraid of me now aren't you?" 

You shrug. "I don't know. You only got violent to protect me but..." you look up at him quickly then look back down "that was quite violent." 

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. He hurt you and if you didn't stop me, I would have killed him" His hand clenches into a fist on the table. 

"What did he mean I'm the reason the deal isn't going to work?" you ask. 

"hmm..." He hums, thinking. "He asked if your mother taught you to be a wife so maybe his spy doesn't know we've been intimate? And he thinks you're not preforming your-" he lifts his hands to make air quotes "-'duties' as a wife" 

You both fall quiet as the waitress walks to the table with your food. Kyungsoo asks her to get some ice in a cloth for your face and she nods before scurrying away again. 

"that's creepy that the spy is telling my father that stuff" you say when she leaves. "any idea who it is?" 

"Not yet. I have Suho looking into it, I added more security around the house when the wedding was being planned so I assume its one of them." He says. 

"What does Suho do?" You ask. "I know Xiumin is head of security and Chanyeol is one of your drivers..." 

"He deals with everyone I have employed at the house." Kyungsoo says. "How's your lunch?" 

You look down at your plate, it looks great but after all that has happened you don't feel very hungry. "It looks good" you say and pick up your fork to nibble on a bit.


	9. First Time (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Sex happens.

Kyungsoo seemed upset when the two of you got back to his office and after he was done dealing with some matter he came back with bloody fists. You look at him worried before slowly walking up to him and taking him into the private bathroom attached to his office. You help him shrug out of his suit jacket and roll up his sleeves. You turned the sink tap on, keeping the water cool to help reduce the swelling as you wash the blood from his hands. Once his hands are cleaned and dried off he pushes you against the bathroom door and kiss's you a little roughly. 

"Can we go home now?" He asks, pressing his face against your neck and pressing his body against yours. 

You bite your lip and nod.

He kisses your neck before pushing away from you and opening the door. You gather your things and meet him at the door. He's quiet on the ride home, his head resting against your shoulder. You want to ask him what happened but you don't think he'd tell you. Back at home he takes you by the hand and walks to the bedroom.

"I had a surprise set up for you" he says, pausing in front of the bedroom door. "after the events of this afternoon I'd understand if you don't want it." He sounds almost sad.

You look from him to the door then pull your hand free from his and walk inside. The room is illuminated with a soft light from several candles, the bed is covered with red rose petals , there is a new couch at the foot of the bed that has wine and glasses placed on a tray. You turn around to look at him. 

"I made you a promise" he said, shrugging one shoulder up.

You walk into him, wrapping your arms around his waist and pressing your forehead against his chest.

"This is what you had in mind when you said you wanted it to be special right?" He asks, holding you gently.

You nod against his chest. 

He kisses the top of your head then bends down to pick you up, walking you over to the bed. He lays you down and crawls over you. He looks down at you with a worried look.

You put your arms around his neck "I'm not scared."

"I'm just worried you hate me because of my actions today" He Says softly.

You bite your lip looking up at him "I don't hate you"

He lets out a sigh of relief and lowers himself so his body is pressed against yours. You move under him to unbutton his shirt pushing it away, wanting to kiss his neck and shoulders for a change, usually he's the one doing the kissing. 

"Mmmh" He hums as your mouth makes a clumsy kisses down his neck. 

You slid your legs up against his sides, and arch your back to press your chest against his trying to get him to touch you but he just stays still, smiling against your ear. "Kyungsoo please"

That does it for him. He gets up over you pulling your shirt and bra off. You reach for his belt and tug his pants down the best you can while he's kneeling on the bed in front of you. He gets off the bed sliding his open shirt off and kicking his pants to the side. He pulls you so you are sideways on the bed and he slips your skirt and underwear off. You both stay still for a moment, looking each other over. Then he crawls over you, pressing his body against yours, his mouth leaving hot trails of kisses across your body. You push your hips up against his and he positions himself to enter you, he slides his member across your opening making sure you are aroused enough to take him before he pushes all the way in. 

You gasp clutching at him. He slowly pulls himself almost all the way out of you before sinking back in. Your pleasured gasps flow freely from your lips as he continues like this, his mouth against your neck and one hand kneading your breast. 

"Kyungsoo" You moan. 

He makes a noise that almost sounds like annoyance as he releases your breast and pulls your arms over your head. "I want to fuck you roughly" he says through clenched teeth. "Stop me if it hurts"

You look up at him a little worried but when his grip tightens on your wrists and his hips thrust faster and harder you moan loudly. After making you keep your arms over your head he lets go of your wrists, he pushes your legs up against your chest, allowing him to push in even deeper. Your moans are so loud you're almost yelling in pleasure. Then he find the spot, the spot you didn't know existed . And he keeps hitting that spot so roughly its almost more painful than pleasurable. But your body trembles with your orgasm and your walls clamp down on him, pulling him over the top so you finish together.

He pants, holding himself over you so he doesn't squish you. When his breathing is almost normal he says "I want you on your hands and knees" 

You look up at him with wide eyes. "Were going again?"

He nods and helps you move into position. He slides his full length back into you, you're body is still tight from your orgasm but your so wet he has no trouble thrusting into you. His hands hold your hips and he pulls you back to meet each thrust. He's rougher this way, your skin making a slapping noise with each thrust. He has you moaning again in seconds, your hands making fists in the blankets below you. By how hard he's holding you you're sure you'll have little bruises from his fingertips. You can't help but think he's desperate for this by the way he's moving and holding you, even the way he moans your name sounds like a plea. 

After you both finish he flops down behind you on the bed, holding you close. "I'd ask you to shower with me but I don't know if I have the energy to make it to the bathroom."

You bite your lip, trying to pull the corner of the blanket over enough to cover you. "Probably not a safe idea anyways"

"Why's that?" he asks, propping himself up on one elbow to look at you.

"last time we showered together you couldn't keep your hands off me so I'm assuming this time would end in a disaster." You say, having no luck with the blanket. 

He laughs "I do have a little self control, I mean, look how long I waited for you to agree to sex"

"That wasn't long" you say looking over your shoulder at him. "Its been like a week"

"What? No, its been longer than that" He says.

"I'm serious, our wedding was 7 days ago" You say. You give up on the blanket and just pull your arms close to cover your chest.

He's quiet for so long you peek over your shoulder at him again to make sure everything is okay. He's just staring at you. Then he moves, rolling you onto your back and crawling over you again. But this time he tucks one hand under your head and the other under your back, pressing his face against your shoulder and just holding you. "Did I rush you into this?" he asks softly. "I mean, did I rush you into sex?"

You stroke the back of his head, holding him close. "No"

He lifts his head to look at you "How on earth did I happen to get lucky enough to have you as my wife?"

You shrug. 

He drops his head back into the crook of your neck and you feel heat rising into your cheeks "um... Kyungsoo?"

"Hmm?" 

"We're still naked..." you say, turning your head away from him in embarrassment. 

He smiles against your neck "I know"

"It's weird for me" you say, just above a whisper.

He chuckles against you then pushes himself up "Okay lets get cleaned up then I'll wrap you in a robe so its not weird for you okay?"

You nod and let him take you into the bathroom to clean up. He insists on helping you clean up and, after warning him not to misbehave, you let him. When you are both all cleaned up he wraps you in a robe and takes you back to the bed. He's still completely naked and you have to keep reminding yourself that you don't have to be embarrassed to see him like this. 

He pulls back the blankets and you both climb in.

"Kyungsoo?" you say, curled up against his chest.

"Hmm?" He hums, falling asleep already. 

"I love you" you say.

He kisses the top of your head. "I love you to"


	10. Revenge

ONE WEEK LATER 

"Hey, where are you?" You heard Kyungsoo say into the phone. You try to stifle your crying but its no use, he hears you. His tone changes "Where are you? What's wrong?" 

You try to keep your voice level so he can understand you "He took me, my father. He's hurting me. I'm hiding now but it wont be long before they find me, I don't know where they took me." You take a shaky breath as more tears run down your face.

You hear noise from his end like he's walking outside. "I'll find you" 

You wipe at your eyes and hold your breath as you hear someone walk past where you're hiding. 

Kyungsoo speaks quietly into his phone so only you will hear him. "When its safe, tell me something about where you are being kept, a smell, what the inside of the building looks like, whatever stands out."

You wait until you hear a door close on the other side of the room before speaking very softly "It looks like the inside of a warehouse, it reeks of sulfur."

"I know where you are, I'm on my way" He says, and you can hear a car door close and him giving Chanyeol a location to drive to.

"I'm scared" you say, voice tight, trying not to cry.

"I know baby, everything is going to be okay" He tells you.

There is a clatter and you screech as someone drags you out of your hiding spot, the phone dropping to the ground. The man drags you roughly back to the room you escaped from and ties you to a chair. This room looks like a operating room in one of those horror games. Nothing clean enough to be safe but not dirty enough to give you an immediate infection. You have a pain just under your belly button and it felt like you had a bandage on under the hospital gown. You don't know what they did but it cant be good. 

"Ah good, you found her" Your father says. You don't see him walk into the room behind you. "wouldn't want you to run off and be taken by that bad man would we" 

You flinch away from his hand as he strokes your hair. "Kyungsoo isn't a bad man, you are" you say.

He steps in front of you, anger crossing his face before he strikes you. You see stars and just stay there limp in the chair.

"That's no way to speak to your father." He says.

"He's coming for me you know" you say, without moving from the slumped position you fell into when his struck you.

"Good. Then I can finally be rid of him for good." He says, pulling out a large knife. "I've been waiting for years to slit his throat"

You look at your father in horror.

"What's the matter dear?" He asks, smiling. 

For the first time in your life you see his smile. It is a ugly cruel thing that you wish you could un-see. Your father had always been a mean man but this was so much worse than you'd ever seen. 

Your father continued speaking, his lips pulling back into a smile after every word. "Did you fall in love with the monster?"

You don't answer, you don't have to. He knows you're in love with Kyungsoo and he is enjoying toying with your feelings. You can tell his excited to break your heart by hurting the man you love. You look down at the floor feeling defeated. You couldn't see a way out of this with both you and Kyungsoo alive.

"Why?" You ask.

Your father places the knife on the small stainless steel tray next to the hospital-like bed and picks up a smaller one. "Why what"

"Why do you want to kill him?" You ask. You didn't think you could talk your father out of this but it was worth a try.

"Hmm, why would a business man like myself want to kill the man in charge of the mafia?" He looks over at you, not knowing that Kyungsoo told you he smuggles drugs and other illegal things through his business. "Good question"

"Is it because he's trying to end your drug smuggling?" you ask

A look of shock and anger cross his face and he storms over to you, pointing the smaller knife at you "How the fuck do you know about the drugs?"

You let out a breathy laugh "Did you honestly think that I could be married to the biggest criminal in South Korea and not find out that my own father is a drug smuggler?"

He grits his teeth, pressing the knife into your chest just enough to draw blood. "I'd choose my next words carefully if I were you, dear."

You stare him down defiantly, forget being defeated. If you were going down, you were going down swinging. "Or what? You'll reopen the sex rings and whore me out?"

That awful smile appears on his face again "I don't need a sex ring to whore you out. I practically had to fight the men I work with off to keep them away from you while you were growing up. All I'd have to do is turn a blind eye"

You shrink away from your father the best you can while being tied to the chair, looking at him in horror. "You wouldn't"

"Try me" He dares, his gaze unwavering. 

After a few short moments of your silence he tosses the knife onto the tray and walks out of the room, the door closing behind him. You are left alone in the dim room and only now do you realize how much pain you are in. Looking down at yourself you can see the imprint of the bandage across your abdomen, you don't let yourself think about what they did to you. Your knees are visible below your gown, they are dirty and bruised from falling while you ran away earlier. There are several small cut marks on your legs and feet. You can't see your wrists because they are tied behind you but you can tell they are as raw and bruised as your ankles. And obviously you have a tiny puncture in your chest from the knife your father threatened you with. Not so bad. Kyungsoo will be furious but these are all minor, so long as both of you make it out of this mess alive.

You sigh and look at the dish of knives across from you. There was no way you could get to it without making enough noise to bring someone into the room. And even if you did, you wouldn't be able to get anything to your hand to cut yourself free.

Suddenly you hear gunshots and people running and yelling. Your chest feels like its been filled with helium as excitement rushes through you. Kyungsoo found you. You crane your neck around to look out the tiny window in the door. You can see a light flickering and dark figures running back and forth. 

The door swings open and you deflate, excitement and hope draining out of you in seconds. Your father hurries to his knife, cuts you free and holds you against him, his knife to your neck. Your blood feels like ice in your veins as the shooting and yelling slowly die down. 

Then after everything goes completely silent you hear a single set of foot steps making their way towards the room you're in. The door opens slowly and revels Kyungsoo, blood splattered across him, his hands and face look like he's covered in a thousand little freckles. 

"Honey, I'm home" He says calmly.

Your heart swells in your chest but then your reminded harshly that your father is still holding you with a knife at your throat. 

"Don't come any closer" Your father yells, his hand is trembling against your shoulder.

Kyungsoo's face is surprisingly calm. "Let her go now and I'll make sure you live a comfortable life in prison for the rest of your life"

You hear your father scoff behind you, the knife pressing into your neck. You feel a hot tickle and know blood is dripping down your neck. You look at Kyungsoo worried.

Kyungsoo's jaw clenches. "Last chance" 

Your father moves quick, his blade sinking into you at the same time you hear a bang. You hear your fathers body hit the ground as you look down at yourself. The handle of the knife is sticking out of you, a dark red stain forming on the gown. By the time you look up Kyungsoo is picking you up. He runs with you in his arms, you hear him saying something but he gets harder to understand as the blood pools out of you and your vision darkens.

~*~*~

You wake up feeling painful and dizzy. The room seems too bright so you squint to see where you are. There is pressure on the bed next to you and you see Kyungsoo. "Where are we?" you ask, your brain too fogy to figure it out.

"The hospital" Kyungsoo says, sweeping your hair away from your face "Do you remember what happened?"

You try to shift your position and groan in pain. Kyungsoo's hands are on you, holding you still. "Oh yeah... I can't believe he stabbed me"

You still find the room bright but you're sure you see him give you a weak smile. "I have bad news."

"You killed him?" You ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah..." 

You reach over and pat his hand. "He did kidnap me, tie me to a chair, hit me and stab me. I didn't think he'd last long once you found me. Oh, and he threatened to whore me out to the men he worked with"

You feel Kyungsoo's hand ball into a fist under your hand. "His death was too quick."

There is a knock on the room door and Kyungsoo gets up to answer it. You see a cute looking doctor who must be around Kyungsoo's age. 

"Ah, hello y/n. Its good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" He asks.

"sore" you reply.

"I'll get a nurse in with some painkillers in a sec," He says, pulling on some blue latex gloves. "I'm just going to take a look at you okay?" 

You nod and he walks up to your right side. You notice Kyungsoo walk to your other side, watching you protectively as the doctor pulls the blankets down to your hips and lifts your new hospital gown up past your belly button. He gently pulls up the tape on your side, nods in approval then puts down fresh gauze and tapes it to you. 

"Okay well everything looks good" he says pulling off the gloves "I do however have some bad news."

Kyungsoo's hand grips yours. "What kind of bad news?"

"It appears that when you were held captive someone preformed an irreversible surgery that will prevent you from being able to get pregnant." He says, looking at you sadly. 

You nod, biting your lip. Not that you planned on having kids but the though that you'd never be able to have one made you sad. Your eyes welled up as you looked down at your hands. 

Kyungsoo was rubbing your shoulder in a comforting way. "Thank you doctor Kim."

"Kyungsoo, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Chen?" The doctor says.

Kyungsoo walks out of the room with Chen, letting you know he'll be right back. You watch them talk through the window on the door. You see the doctor put his hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder with a smile, and Kyungsoo sighs in relief. He walks over to you and sits on the bed.

"Everything is going to be okay now" He says. He frowns when he notices the tears on your cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?"

You gesture to your wounds with one hand, wiping at your tears with the other.

He looks down at your wrapped up abdomen then back at your face "You hurt?" he asks, looking worried "or are you upset about not being able to have kids?"

You shake your head "I can live with both of those. I'm just worried I'm mostly worried that you'll be repulsed by the scars"

He smiles at you like you said something funny. "love, its not the shape of you I fell in love with, its you as a person. I promise all the scars in the world couldn't change how I feel about you." then he leaned in and kissed you.

THE END


End file.
